Por que decidio parar
by 0oyoru no yukio0
Summary: Un one-shot de killua, nunca se preguntaron por que decidio dejar de ser un asesino y tener las mil y un aventuras vividas con gon ¡esta es mi vercion del detonante que hizo que su vida cambiara a aun mas complicada!


_**Xx Por que decidió parar xX**_

_El sol ascendía nuevamente esa mañana en la región de Dentora, Padokea._

_El joven heredero zaoldyeck al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol pasar atreves de la ventana y aterrizar sobre su nívea piel, entre abrió los ojos para que estos se adaptaran a la luz y de mala gana decidió levantarse del colchón y medio arrastrando los pies se dirigió a el baño de su extensa habitación para tomar una ducha , después del arduo entrenamiento del día anterior , sentía su infantil cuerpo arder en llamas efecto de las finas heridas creadas en su piel tras el paso de repetidos y fieros latigazos suplidos , por supuesto, por su hermano mayor: milluki que lo hacia con mucho gusto . Desde que su hermana había sido encerrada, los días pasaban mas lentos, eran mas tediosos, sin mencionar que desde aquel día todo había dejado de tener sentido para él._

_Se sacó las ropas, deslizándolas lo más delicadamente posible que podía para no lastimarse mas, terminando de desvestirse se introdujo lentamente a la bañera, no sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor_

_-Volvió a amanecer…- dijo para sí mismo, suspiro y miro el techo, imaginando el día que le esperaba –espero tener un trabajo hoy, aquí es muy aburrido….- dijo nuevamente al aire mientras el agua se teñía ligeramente de carmesí._

_Paso los ojos meticulosamente por su habitación , se había hecho costumbre desde hace unos pocos años , al no encontrar nada que atentara contra él , paso hasta su armario y saco lo primero que vio: una camisa azul marino sin mangas, un suéter gris con gorro y unos pantalones cortos con numerosas bolsas ,al terminar de vestirse tomo uno de los numeroso videojuegos que tenía en su poder de la estantería cercena a la tv , lo sacudió un poco y lo introdujo en la joystation, después dio un salto a su cama y cruzando sus piernas por los tobillos se dejó caer sobre la misma ya con el control en sus manos y se dispuso a disfrutar de su videojuego , pero en ese mismo momento el chirrido de la puerta se hizo presente en la habitación dejando ver a un hombre albino de rostro estricto cruzando el umbral de su habitación a paso lento_

_-Killua- nombro a su heredero con su acostumbrada voz grave_

_-¿Qué pasa ootou-san?- Silva lanzo un sobre de color amarillo cerca de su heredero y después giro sobre sus talones regresando sobre sus pasos –tienes una misión- y sin mas se fue por donde vino ,por su parte killua miro el sobre ,se levantó de su lugar y apago la consola después regreso hacia donde estaba anteriormente ,lo tomo con una mano y con la otra desprendió el sello de la parte superior , saco un informe de este de alrededor de 10 paginas y se tomo su tiempo para leer cada una, datos personales , altura ,peso todo lo referente a su objetivo estaba ahí , al terminar no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué lo querían muerto?_

_Su objetivo era un hombre muy joven, un padre al cargo de un orfanato a unas cuantas horas de kukuru manten, amable con todos sobre todo niños, debía infiltrarse a ese orfanato y posteriormente (cuando tuviese la oportunidad) acecinarlo, suspiro, guardo nuevamente el reporte en el sobre , se levanto , acomodo algo de ropa en una mochila y llamo a la oficina de los mayordomos para que tuvieran un transporte para el –entiendo killua-sama- dijo gotho al otro lado de la bocina_

_Al cabo de unos minutos, sin siquiera decir adiós abordo el helicóptero y después de unas horas llego a su destino: cenfra, apenas dio un paso en aquel lugar miro a su alrededor con cautela, ese lugar apenas llamaba su atención, un pueblo normal con extensos campos verdes con mil flores de incontables colores_

_Tiro de su mochila por los encima de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar, observo algunas cosas interesantes como una tienda de chocolates, se detuvo un minuto a contemplar aquel poster de brillantes colores pegado en la ventana de dicha tienda, entreabrió los labios y susurro -chocorobott- con unos ojos brillantes relucientes de inocencia sacudió la cabeza en el acto, era un asesino, miro nuevamente hacia adelante y camino otra vez._

_Calles, calles y más calles_

_Hasta que por fin pudo deslumbrar el lugar , aquel orfanato sobre la colina y oportunamente pudo ver a un hombre acercándose por esa misma calle , se adentró con una velocidad imposible para un niño de su edad en un callejón cercano y miro con cautela a esa persona , de pies a cabeza y se planteó algunas situaciones para 'topárselo accidentalmente' tras un rápido análisis de la situación decidió salir de su escondite con la mejor cara de niño perdido que podía , mirando hacia los lados con una mirada confusa y una de sus manos cerca de su cara_

_-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- el hombre pregunto con una clara preocupación por la pequeña criatura_

_-B-busco a una persona llamada Charles Brown ¿sabe en dónde puedo encontrarlo señor...? – pregunto falsamente avergonzado_

_-Yo soy la persona a la que buscas pequeña oveja- dijo con un aire solemne –¿Qué necesitas?- al decir esto killua rebusco en su mochila y le entrego una carta el padre , este tomo la carta entre sus dedos y miro curioso_

_-Mi padre, dijo que debía venir con usted por algún tiempo- hizo una torpe reverencia –cuento con usted-_

_-Ya veo y dime ¿como te llamas?-_

_Killua se lo pensó unos segundos ¿debía decir la verdad? –Mi nombre es Aruki– mentir era más inteligente en estos casos -mucho gusto señor Brown-_

_El padre tomo por la muñeca a killua y dio media vuelta para ir nuevamente al orfanato –Entonces ¡vamos! –contesto el joven padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto no tomo por sorpresa al asesino, encajaba perfectamente en la descripción del informe que se le había dado "Que el juego comience" una extraña y retorcida sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

"_este trabajo parece muy sencillo, no creo que tenga inconvenientes" meditaba mientras era jalado por su objetivo sin darse cuenta que en cuestión de minutos el hombre ya le había hecho ingresar al establecimiento incluso le había hecho preguntas , que killua había pasado por alto por estar en sus reflexiones mentales , el padre por su parte pensó que era algo normal que no quisiera hablar , prácticamente lo acababan de abandonar y sintió una punzada en su corazón al ponerse en el lugar del niño, como si estuviera en medio del desierto suplicando el elixir de vida ,aquel liquido que sin el cual ningún ser vivo existiría , caminando sin rumbo ,su mirada perdida en el piso deseando el momento en el que su cuerpo dejara de resistir , que dejara de exigirle seguir de pie ante aquel abrumador sol y así sin mas provocar el estruendo de su cuerpo contra la arena , un estruendo que aunque estaba ahí nadie lo escucharía , sin darse cuenta unas rebeldes lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas , esto ultimo rompió el hilo de pensamientos de killua_

_¿Que pasa Brown-san? -_

_¡Oh! Nada pequeño , déjame mostrarte cual será tu habitación – dijo aun con la mirada vidriosa , killua solo atino a ladear el rostro y pensar si el hombre necesitaba a un psicólogo_

_Los días pasaron lentos y por desgracia killua no había tenido ni un minuto o mas bien ni una oportunidad para acecinar al sujeto , pero de alguna forma el se sentía bien, cómodo , ver a los otros niños correr y murmurar sonrientes a lo lejos , lo hacia pensar "¿yo puedo hacer eso?" pero casi de inmediato descartaba la idea el era un acecino ¿no? Un ser que no sentía remordimiento al robar vidas , era un monstruo , un nudo se formaba en su garganta al ver tal escena de amistad y amor fraternal , regularmente se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol a pensar en los eventos de todos los días ,una masculina mano se poso en su hombro_

_-¿pasa algo?-_

_-Para nada , solo estoy muy aburrido-_

_-Hnnn,han pasado apenas 2 días desde que estas aquí aruki ¿ por que no tratas de convivir con los otros niños?- el aludido solo guardo silencio , después de todo no podía responder '¿acaso eres idiota? Un acecino NO PUEDE tener amigos así permaneció ,sin inmutarse ,Charles solo dio un suspiro de comprensión –Este fin de semana habrá un festival en el centro e iremos todos – sonrió ampliamente , killua se sorprendió por el gesto y se notó por un momento en sus ojos_

"_¿Por qué es tan amable? No lo comprendo " se dijo a sus adentros mientras veía la espalda de el padre alejarse para jugar con los otros niños y el viento mecía su cabello en sutiles movimientos dándole a su aspecto un brillo encantador reluciente de inocencia_

_En el transcurso de esos días jugar con los otros niños jamás estuvo en la lista del pequeño acecino , aun que tuvo que hacer deberes de un niño normal , que no le agradaron_

_Como limpiar los pisos hasta hacerlos relucir , ventanas , muebles , todo debía quedar impecable a la vista , sin una sola mota de polvo , aun que claro era recompensado con caramelos y/o dulces en una ocasión el padre Brown le dio una caja de colores brillantes azul , rosa y amarillo 'chocorobott' sus ojos brillaron por aquel chocolate , lo había visto hace días , ya que era un regalo… lo aceptaría , al poner un trozo de aquello en sus labios , abrió los ojos con sorpresa , su sabor era extasiante , su joven paladar jamás había degustado algo similar , siempre le habían gustado los chocolates pero ese era el mejor ,fue amor , amor de chocolate_

_El padre sonrió por su reacción_

_-¿Qué es esto y por que debo ponérmelo?-levanto una ceja exigiendo una respuesta_

_-Es una yukata y debes ponértelo para el festival- el niño no se veía muy convencido –¡vamos! Te veras lindo- killua lo vio con cara de odio –Te daré chocorobott-kun~- ese argumento no pudo ser discutido por el menor que se cambio en menos de un minuto , mal por cierto , por lo cual el mayor se rio de el un poco_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Así no se pone el obi y te lo has puesto chueco-_

_El pequeño se sonrojo levemente y Brown acomodo debidamente su atuendo_

_Todos los niños fueron a el festival casi tropezando con sus propios pies a excepción de killua _

"_Que extraños son… ¿Por qué corren de esa forma?" se dijo así mismo mientras observaba a los demás niños por detrás _

_-¿No estas emocionado Aruki?- la voz calmada del padre lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos _

_-¿Por que habría de estarlo? Solo es un estúpido festival- abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¡maldición! Eso debió quedarse en su cabeza , pudo sentir la mirada de Brown sobre él y pensó que lo iba a reprender por su vocabulario , maldijo ahora si, a sus adentros y espero un sermón , un golpe. Algo _

_Mas eso nunca paso _

_Brown lo miro con cierta ternura y comprensión –Pues por que será divertido- revolvió sus platinados cabellos con la mano izquierda –Solo eso- sonrió ante la incrédula mirada del acecino _

"_No lo entiendo" realmente no estaba acostumbrado a ese…. Trato. Solo miraba hacia el suelo mientras caminaba , a cada día que pasaba , se sentía confundido en ese lugar tan , tan … brillante , trato de ignorar a esos estúpidos pensamientos contradictorios a su educación , ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al susodicho festival , el amable hombre lo tomo por los hombros , haciendo que este diera un pequeño salto en su lugar ._

_Miro hacia adelante y sus ojos se iluminaron con la ingenuidad que el ya creía perdida _

_Delante de el había una cabina de tiro , un enorme peluche en forma de lobo estaba de premio mayor , no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente con ojos deseosos , mientras los demás huérfanos se esparcían en todas direcciones y el ahí parado _

_-¿Lo quieres?- la voz del mayor lo hizo saltar ,de nuevo y solo se quedo callado como contestación –¡Bien!- el padre ajusto las mangas de su traje para pedir un turno en la cabina de tiros-Lo conseguirá para ti- tomo la escopeta que le dieron y anoto el mayor numero de puntos para conseguir a ese lobo de peluche , ligeramente mas alto que 'Aruki' .Lo consiguió y sonrió triunfante _

_Camino hasta el niño , que se había cansado de esperar , ya que estuvo en eso alrededor de 30 minutos , se fue a sentar alrededor de una fuente y el juraría que el podía haberlo hecho mas rápido , pero como desgraciadamente era menor , no le dieron la escopeta_

_-Aquí tienes- le sonrió _

_-G...Gracias…-_

_Era extraño no solía recibir regalos _

_La tarde paso mas rápido de lo que pensó ,comieron helados , jugaron todos justos si incluso con los demás niños , un extraño sentimiento en el pecho de killua se formo , se sentía feliz , desde que su hermana fue encerrada no lo sentía , todos se dirigieron nuevamente a el orfanato , el padre iba caminando mientras todos los niños iban jalándolo de las mangas de su ropa ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? Killua que se encontraba mas atrás se encontró sonriendo detrás del peluche que abrazaba en todo momento desde que se lo dio el padre Brown._

_beeeeep_

_Un zumbido interrumpió su andar , saco su teléfono de la parte posterior del obi , que era lo mas cercano a un bolsillo que tenia , miro la pantalla de este. _

_Se quedo pasmado._

'_Hoy debes terminar con el trabajo ,kill'_

_Una nueva revolución en su mente se formo , mientras miro frustrado hacia en frente_

_-12:00 am-_

_Su atuendo no había cambiado en absoluto ,se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un veneno que había preparado anteriormente ,lo saco de debajo de la alacena y lo vertió en algo que parecía un café con leche , camino a su propio ritmo , sin hacer ningún sonido en absoluto , con una cara en la que no había sentimientos "esta noche , todo terminara esta noche" se repetía una y otra vez , de hecho desde el mensaje que había recibido , pensó en como terminar y opto por la manera que pareciera natural: envenenarlo_

_La solución que preparo días antes acabaría con el en no mas de 1 minuto , cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba ante frente de su habitacion , trago duro , aun dudando de lo que iba a hacer, alzo la mano para tomar el picaporte de la puerta , sus manos estaban temblando ¿por que? El ya había hecho eso muchas veces ¿Qué era diferente ahora? Abrió la puerta aun dudando_

_El se encontraba parado en frente de su ventana, y giro un poco la cabeza para encontrarse la mirada extraña del niño_

_-así que…. Todo acaba hoy ¿verdad?- _

_Espera ¿el ya sabia que era un acecino? –Así es- dijo tratando de convencerse el mismo _

_-¿Esto es lo que quieres?-_

_-…-_

_-Entiendo, hey ¿puedo saber tu nombre real?- ambos comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse en un punto medio de la habitación _

_-Killua –_

_-Que lindo nombre- tomo la taza que estaba entre las manos del chico albino y comenzó a beber el veneno letal _

_El hombre cayo al suelo inmediatamente sosteniendo su estomago y retorciéndose como si se tratara de un gusano , el acecino solo lo observaba sin poder entender la situación , jamás se había sentido tan estúpido-Antes de que acabe….- killua se sorprendió por la resistencia del hombre –Por favor …. Hhaz ….sigue tus sueños…..y ….. se feliz… por favo- no pudo decir mas , no por que quisiera , si no por que un borbotón de sangre se precipito por su garganta , ahogando sus palabras _

_Killua solo se quedo ahí, sin inmutarse , mientras su cerebro hacia jugarretas con sus sentimientos , dio media vuelta y fue a lo que era su habitación compartida , tomo sus cosas incluido el peluche y salto por la ventana _

_Camino unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a la avenida donde una limosina ya lo esperaba _

_Se subió a ella sin hacer ningún comentario el chofer arranco llevándolo de nuevo a lo que era su pesadilla en carne y hueso , su casa , cerro u poco los ojo se sentía confundido por las palabras de aquel hombre , estúpido . _

_Levanto los parpados y lo primero que vio fue ese peluche , de altura un poco mayor a la suya , ese pequeño mechón de cabellos alborotados que estaba entra sus orejas , lo palpo para sentir ese tacto representativo de los peluches y vio la oscuridad de sus ojos sin vida , un par de simples botones negros _

" _¿Sueños? ¿Eso es algo que se me permite?" sonrió a sus adentros "supongo…." Desvió su mirada por tal vez quinta vez en el trayecto , comenzaba a amanecer _

_De alguna forma todo se veía distinto , el sentir el contacto de otros seres humanos , el cielo que se asomaba por encima de su cabeza de alguna extraña forma era diferente , entonces vislumbro un rayo de esperanza en su mundo de pacifica oscuridad _

"_quiero….."_

_Miro por la ventanilla de la limosina_

"…_..dejar de matar "_

_Esos es todo!¿ Les gusto? _

_Bueno nos leemos en otra ocasión_


End file.
